


Art for ECHOES FROM THE PAST by Klara3745

by Brune



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, ProsBigBang2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brune/pseuds/Brune
Summary: As provided by the author:During the summer of 1981 a series of unsolved murders are passed to CI5 as they involve civil servants and Cowley has an itch that needs scratching. During routine enquiries a fingerprint is found and the identity of the killer is found to have links to Bodie's past and also Belfast. To begin with it is thought that the target may be Bodie but Cowley makes a connection that could implicate another member of the squad. With one member of the squad injured and one on the missing list will they be able to prevent the killer from striking again? How will traumatic events from the past affect the present?





	Art for ECHOES FROM THE PAST by Klara3745

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Echoes from the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987228) by [Klara3745](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klara3745/pseuds/Klara3745). Please enjoy the story.  
Thank you for watching.

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/brune_arici/16758001/38458/38458_original.jpg)

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/brune_arici/16758001/38029/38029_original.jpg)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/brune_arici/16758001/38344/38344_original.jpg)


End file.
